Everyday
by Zapenbits
Summary: Happy birthday, Sadie! They weren't together because that was what they were supposed to do, or what was expected of them ... they were together because they wanted to be. Everything and everyone else didn't even matter. NaruHina.


**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone who decided to read this oneshot! This is dedicated to my best friend, Konoichi2.0 because it's her birthday! She's soooo amazing. And, for part of her present, is my first Naruto oneshot! Woohoo!**

**The title is after Rascal Flatts' "Everyday." I listened to it like ten times while writing this. Play it while reading if you like, it's an awesome song!**

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

Of the many people I meet, most always someone seems to ask me why I married the man I did. After all, he wasn't them most … well, intelligent or most gifted ninja of his class. He was the nerd, the geek, the loser, after all, what would I see in someone like him?

I could have married anyone — a successful ninja, a promising businessman, even a cook — and I would have been better off than marrying the man I did. My father thought I would be better off … everyone thought I would be better off.

Too bad I didn't want that. Too bad that promising futures or success didn't matter to me. The person on the outside never mattered … it was all on the inside. My husband wasn't promising … he never had been. He had the chance to be a total failure, to never be successful. He was kind, loving, caring, and determined. He was everything I was looking for.

Nothing else mattered.

He was rash, stupid. He was the class clown, always pulling pranks on the teachers and the Hokage. He was nothing what my father wanted for me. My father wanted to get rid of me; he wanted me to marry someone who was going to be able to support me … not some "idiot" who was chasing a dream he would never reach.

My father would tell me that I would lose my heir to the Hyuuga clan. When I walked out of my room, my long hair pulled back into an extravagant bun and my kimono sparkling, my father would yell at me that if I continued on falling in love with that boy we would never go anywhere, never amount to anything. My father would tell me time and again that I was making a mistake.

I just wouldn't listen.

When my father would tell, threaten, the boy I was falling so deeply for with physical pain, loss, even death, he would brush it off and promise to bring me back home at eleven.

He wouldn't listen either.

We would stay out as long as we could. We went to the park and watch the stars come out into the sky one by one. We would find the constellations in the sky and even make up new ones. We would never stop touching each other … his hand at the center of my back, our hands intertwined, or my hand holding onto his forearm.

Every time we saw each other, he would kiss me too. His lips were soft despite the rough words that fell out of it occasionally. He would pull me in close and tell me things, make me feel like I was flying through his kisses, his whispers. He would rest his hands in my hair, brushing it make or letting it free of 

the bun it was in. He would kiss the corners of my mouth when we were done and tell me that, no matter what, we would be together.

I didn't know how I deserved such a person.

I had always liked him, always loved him throughout our school years, missions, and infrequent meetings in the grocery store. I had watched him grow and learn. I had watched him mature, watched him work.

He had been my whole world. I had fought for him, lost for him, won for him. I would have died for him. I still felt that way. He was my inspiration. He was still my whole world … everything I lived for. I will love him until the end. Not even death would let my love falter.

We would always be together no matter what anyone said, no matter if he never reached his dream. I didn't matter to us. If we had to talk, touch, kiss, make love all in private, we would. If everything about our relationship had to remain a secret in order for us to be together, we would keep everything about our relationship a secret.

We even got married in secret. It was a crazy weekend; we — along with several other ninja — had just completed a Class S mission and were heading home. A few of us, not myself particularly, wanted to stop at a casino and rest a bit.

We did.

I'm not sure anyone rested while we were there. First, half the ninja started to gamble and lost nearly all of our money. That, and my soon-to-be-husband (though I didn't know it), along with me and a few of our friends got drunk. I don't remember much after that … just the next morning when I woke up next to him.

It felt so right to be in his arms that morning … and every morning since then. It felt so right to be by him all the time, to hold his hand whenever I wanted to or to feel his soft lips up against mine just because he felt like it.

It was so right to be with him.

No longer did we have to keep everything a secret. No longer did we have to stow away at night, hiding ourselves amongst the bushes in the park to tell our secrets or to hold each other. No longer did we have to fight anyone because we were already together. No longer did anyone have a choice in the matter, because we had chosen for ourselves.

Together we finally were.

And together we would stay. Through the years we had completed missions, we had protected each other, made incredible love, and made our dreams come true.

Now, my husband was the Hokage and I was his greatest support. Now, I was going to have a little miracle, a baby, to show how much we really did care for each other.

Now, we could be together forever.

We weren't together because we were forced to or that we were promising, successful people. We weren't together because my father had arranged it. We weren't together because it was the right thing to do or because we were joining clans. We weren't together because everyone else said it was "good" or "right thing to do".

We were together because we wanted to be.

And nothing could change that. Not the rude whispers or the constant questions. Not the scolding or the approval. Not the glares or the nods. Not my father and not his goals. Not the fears or doubts that we may have had.

Nothing would change _us_.

Hinata and Naruto Uzamaki … it sounds good, doesn't it?


End file.
